


【飛芬】飛芬賀文

by ranran_lovebird



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranran_lovebird/pseuds/ranran_lovebird
Summary: 沒什麼劇情。飛坦精神總攻，但床戲內容前芬飛後飛芬，會雷的慎入。窩信窩暗示有。
Relationships: Feitan/Phinks (Hunter X Hunter)
Kudos: 6





	【飛芬】飛芬賀文

飛坦被芬克斯突如其來的請求愣了好一會，一來是這傢伙幾乎沒如此正式的要求自己幫他忙，二來是這要求內容太出乎於他的想像。

「飛！拜託你！」他整個人長跪在地上，合掌的雙手高過了頭，這種高高在上俯視他的經驗倒也新鮮，讓飛坦很自然而然的默許他說下去。「幫我脫處！拜託！」

「啥？」

「窩金和信長他們也是互相脫處的！」芬克斯握住他的肩膀，搖晃的大力，眼裡隱約帶著不甘心的淚水。

「……我不需要這種情報。」他一腳踹開了芬克斯，一邊想盡辦法將汙染腦中的馬賽克畫面驅逐出去。

媽啊，飛坦起了個雞皮疙瘩，這是什麼精神污染？

「之後我的屁股也借你脫處！拜託！我不想要旅團只剩我們沒有處男畢業！」

飛坦理所當然的又踹了他一腳，這次芬克斯飛得更遠，但爬回來的速度也等比例的增快。

「你哪裡產生了我還是處男的錯覺？看不起我嗎？」

飛坦最恨別人看不起他，不論是路邊的野狗還是眼前這對身為處男耿耿於懷的強化系笨蛋。

雖然他對這事情倒也不怎麼在乎，但被這傢伙看不起他就是從心底燃起了一股無名火。

做愛這種東西大概在他稍微有些實力的時候就試過了。一群身材好腦子卻不太靈光的女人一個又一個的拋棄自尊貼上來，他也沒什麼良善價值觀，隨便抓了一個就去愛情旅館開房間，看那些女人想怎麼取悅自己以保持在流星街的快活日子。

性功能沒什麼障礙，該射出來的東西也射的不少，女人趴在她的身下高潮的呻吟浪叫，他卻沒得到什麼應有的快感。

「再取悅我一次，好嗎？」

那時的聲音混著青春期的沙啞，聲帶摩娑間透露出的慵懶使女人意亂神迷。飛坦輕揉著跪在跨間的女人頭髮，在對方張口答應時扯掉了她的舌頭。

他從淒厲的尖叫和手上軟肉猶存的溫度感到別於性高潮的快感。而從此他也將時間全數花去折磨其他人，享受那些人眼裡交雜的恐懼及恨意，沉溺於無謂的咒罵和撕心裂肺的尖叫。

人類受凌虐的反應讓他酥麻，金黃瞳孔裡是壓不下的興奮，全身止不住的顫抖伴著古怪瘋狂的笑聲。

飛坦以為自己不會再碰觸這些低俗的性事，直到眼前這可憐蟲過於誠懇的拜託。

「為什麼要找我？」飛坦注意到芬克斯臉上突然泛上的紅暈及快速撇開的腦袋就嘆了口氣，揮手示意他不用多做解釋。

對強化系而言掩飾自己的情感真的有那麼難嗎？這對幾乎只有一號表情的飛坦大概算是七大不可思議了。

賣一次屁股換到這傢伙可笑的表現倒也沒虧，更何況這是已經被自己至於身外的事情了。節操？那對從小在流星街打滾的他們從來就是毫無意義的矜持。

「算了算了。」他半閉雙眼，故作無奈地嘆氣之餘瞥見對方難掩的興奮之情。

「你欠我這麼一次。」飛坦刻意壓低聲音，想辦法使自己的聲音聽起來綿長充斥情慾。他十幾年沒這麼做了，但這生疏技巧也夠迷倒一個精蟲上腦的大男孩了。

芬克斯對自己的意思他也不是沒察覺，而且還察覺的早。飛坦把欣賞芬克斯突然爆發的少女心當作日常消遣。

對這比自己大上五歲的男人，不討厭但也說不上喜歡。

芬克斯引他到了又髒又臭的隱密角落，這沒情趣的男人估計連愛情旅館都沒聽過？這樣想想，活了三十三年卻還沒和人上過床好像也是理所當然。飛坦在他身後聳肩，對芬克斯是打從心底的可憐。

飛坦以為這男人大概只會褲子脫了就上，可是出乎意料的，前戲卻是細心無比。對方溫柔的像是把自己當成一個瓷娃娃，細心撫過每一個地方後還會抬起羞紅的臉，查看自己臉上是否出現一絲不悅。

當然飛坦臉上是沒什麼表情的，不過看到芬克斯這樣小心翼翼的樣子他就想笑。但別開視線和忍住失守的嘴角，看在強化系笨蛋的眼中只是另類的羞澀表現。

久到飛坦都以為自己快睡著時，男人終於開始了他抽插的動作，一下又一下，怯生生的闖入，以及那捨不得在身上留下任何痕跡所以刻意放輕的雙手，這讓飛坦都有一種被看輕的感覺，要不是怕太衝動揍了對方讓他有了心理陰影從此陽痿，不然他一定一拳往他的肚子揍下去。

──雖然這樣好像也蠻有趣的。飛坦不確定重來一次他是否也會選擇嚥下這口氣。

變化系嘛，變化多端，喜好永遠捉模不定。

前列腺被刺激，性器自然是硬了起來，沒隔多久，陰莖就在對方的手淫下射了，結實腹肌上的白濁反著光，濕涼的感覺讓他不自覺的打了哆嗦，驚起身上人一連串喋喋不休的噓寒問暖。

飛坦以他累了想睡做為這次性愛的結束。

※※※

在那隔天，芬克斯約了飛坦去遊樂園玩，以任務後的放鬆為由，半拉半強迫的拉了他到了買票口。

「想約會就──」飛坦說到一半就被打斷。

「這是任務後的放鬆！必須的！必要的！絕對不是約什麼會！」

飛坦已經不想再對強化系拙劣的掩飾方法做出任何評語。

「不好意思！」工讀生親切的笑道。「請問是一張成人票和兒童票嗎？」

芬克斯用全身的力氣壓住飛坦好以阻止他不要對工讀生動手。

一開始芬克斯還興致勃勃的拉著他去玩各種熱門遊樂設施，像是大怒神、鬼屋、海盜船之類的，哪裡熱門往哪裡跑，排隊的人潮讓小個子的盜賊幾乎要忍不住殺人的衝動。

「飛！冷靜點！」

「我看起來像那麼不會控管自己情緒的人嗎？」

芬克斯在看到額角爆出的青筋及已經伸出來的指甲後，違背良心的搖頭。

「不，你是我看過最會控管情緒的人。」

到了最後，兩人幾乎是打著呵欠坐完整程雲霄飛車的。

「我說。」飛坦在走出口時回頭。「就算要約會也不要找個對我們來說都沒吸引力的地方好不好？」

「不是約會！」芬克斯過大的反駁幾乎吸引了在場所有人的目光

「好好好我知道了。任務後的放鬆，對吧？」

芬克斯刻意撇頭迴避飛坦那調戲似的神情。

他們還是把剩下的遊樂設施玩過一輪了，據飛坦的說法是都花了錢，不玩白不玩。

「剩什麼？」

「摩天輪。」

飛坦將剩下的霜淇淋兩三口塞入嘴裡。

「那走吧。」

兩人不顧員工小哥的細碎的抱怨，趁著關閉前去搭了最後一次。

「這樣就算有回本了呢。」芬克斯笑著說。

「嗯。」

「啊啊──」他往外看。「海蠻漂亮的。」

「嗯。」

接連說了幾句話都被敷衍的芬克斯自討無趣的撇嘴，他索性也不繼續找話題，兩隻手大咧咧的靠在椅背上，往窗外看去。

遊樂園坐落在看得到海的地方，夕陽有一部份在天上，另一部分被海潮揉捻成碎片，隨著碎浪搖曳。

芬克斯看著窗外的景色，被夕陽惹的瞇眼。

摩天輪繞到了最高點，但兩人什麼話都沒說。

「欸。」

在摩天輪轉了四分之三的時候飛坦鮮少地開了口。手上那張被折的破爛的遊樂園地圖蓋住了玻璃窗。

然後在芬克斯轉頭想開口詢問時仰頭輕輕一吻，很輕很輕，卻又能讓人清楚的感到柔軟雙脣貼上後離開，像不留痕跡的初雪。

他的唇還留著剛剛香草霜淇淋的味道。芬克斯的腦中只剩下這個。

兩人在走出摩天輪時，工作人員封了出場的鐵柵欄，刺耳的聲音讓飛坦皺起眉頭。

「晚餐吃什麼？」飛坦問。

雙手摀住臉的芬克斯還沒把情緒冷靜到足以說話的程度。

※※※

「芬克斯，你還想害羞多久。」飛坦在那個整路都不敢直視他的男人背後翻了一個大白眼。明明都做過更超過的事情了，區區接吻到底有什麼好害羞的？

芬克斯沒有說話，大手半掩尚未褪去的羞赧。

少女。果然是少女。那種小時候想要成為魔法使拯救世界的那種粉紅泡泡腦少女。

「那你今天還要嗎？」

「要什麼？」

「做愛。」

芬克斯差點被自己的口水嗆到。

「你怎麼知道我喜歡你？」他咳了幾聲後脫口而出這句話，理所當然到連芬克斯自己都沒察覺到異狀。

這次換飛坦愣了，他知道芬克斯的心意，但不知道告白來的這麼突然，更不知道這兩句話的關聯性在哪裡。強化系的腦迴路都是這樣……嗎？真不知該說是出乎意外還是意料之內。

「……？」

「……」

「你……知道你剛剛在說什麼嗎？」

「──！」強化系笨蛋在這時才真正意識到自己究竟幹了什麼蠢事。

他在芬克斯要往旁邊跳樓逃跑時扯住了對方的衣角。

「我什麼都還沒說，冷靜一點。」

飛坦歎氣。

「所以你剛剛到底在想些什麼？」

「什麼都沒想。」芬克斯一口咬定，但飄移視線代表的心虛可騙不過飛坦。

不過他現在也沒有想正面回應的意思，不如就這樣轉移話題。飛坦想。

「什麼都沒想？好吧」他攤手。「所以你要做嗎？」

「做什麼？」

飛坦嘖了一聲，像是在為這個人的不成材和遲鈍感到無奈。

「就是在床上──」他用拇指和食指圈了一個圈，另一手來回穿過那個圈。「這樣的運動。不要跟我說這麼明顯了你還不知道。」

「不、不是……現在提這個幹嘛？」

「又不是沒做過。上次不道是誰說要幫我脫處。」

飛坦在看見芬克斯啞口無言的樣子後嘲諷的笑了笑。

「……今天就先免了吧……再說，你不是說你早就脫處過了？」

「我還沒用過男人的屁股喔。」

芬克斯徹底慌了。

「等等等一下！先讓我做好心理準備再說！下一次、下一次好不好 ？」

「呵。」飛坦冷笑，古怪的笑聲讓芬克斯毛骨悚然。「開什麼玩笑？」

※※※

空氣很黏膩，芬克斯覺得自己在流汗，但他說不出要暫時離開調高空調溫度的這種話，就算說得出來飛坦也不會允許。

飛坦的吻跟他這個人一樣有侵略性且完全不溫柔，那雙比自己小一圈的手按住自己後腦，軟糯的舌幾乎填滿整個口腔。缺氧使他面帶潮紅，大腦忘了怎麼換氣，他從哼在臉上熱氣的頻率感到對方的不疾不徐，自己卻再怎樣都做不到那種事，對芬克斯而言，在接吻中換氣甚至比扭斷人的脖子還難，要是被飛坦聽見這樣的言論，一定不免被嘲弄一番。

按在後腦的手往上爬，撩亂打理好的髮絲，飛坦的雙手沿著頰撫過耳再往下伸握住了他的雙手，向前傾身壓倒了他，過程間仍然不給他換氣的機會。芬克斯覺得過了好久好久，久到他忘了接吻的起始緣由，也或許飛坦就是想這麼做，沒有為什麼。

他慢慢的睜開眼，看著充滿大半視線範圍的臉，對方的雙眉只有在這時不再緊簇，蒼白的頰上還留有淡淡的、因上次任務留下的疤痕。飛坦好像注意到他的視線了，半睜著暗金的眼看著他，一言不發卻像是在挑釁自己對性事的不成熟。

他終於放過了自己的唇，分離時牽起的銀絲掛在唇邊，然後被對方勾引般的舔去。

芬克斯控制不住的喘氣，在聽見對方嘲諷似的笑聲時後知後覺想掩蓋那失態的表情，卻被早了一步阻止。

「這樣就害羞？」病態卻清楚的氣音伴著熱氣吐在耳廓，讓芬克斯忍不住打顫。「夜還很長呢。」

飛坦向前傾身，被對方陰影壟罩的芬克斯不安地吞了一口口水。

他順著對方的動作，長跪在床上並背對飛坦，正當他還沒做好準備時後穴便冷不防被捅入。這對他而言是第一次，異物捅入的感覺讓他不自覺地收緊。

「放鬆一點。」飛坦不耐煩的打了對方臀瓣，粗魯的放入第二根手指繼續擴張。

飛坦在三根手指都可以順利的抽插時將手指抽了出來，短暫的空虛讓芬克斯疑惑了一會，隨即被進入體內的陰莖刺激的幾乎叫出聲。

他把下唇咬的快要出血，拳頭握緊後又被下一波的快感震的鬆開，如此循環了好幾次。芬克斯覺得身體熱得不像話，乳首被迫在牆上磨擦，僅存的理智讓他控制住自己盡量不要叫出聲來，殊不知那些咬碎在牙關上的細碎嗚咽聽在飛坦耳中只是更加色情。

飛坦咬住他的後頸，力道之大讓他差點讓呻吟從一直咬住的雙唇鑽出。

「叫出來啊。」飛坦的手挑起對方下頷，像是在安撫動物，吐出來的字句溫柔的不像他。芬克斯起了雞皮疙瘩，因鬆懈而癱軟的雙腿讓他不小心又坐得更深，連帶引出了喉頭的悶哼，雖然細微但卻沒被飛坦漏聽。

「聲音很好聽呢。」他的手攀上了芬克斯唇邊，掰著對方下顎湊上又是一個長驅直入的吻，另一手順勢往下摸，若有似無的摩擦吐出前液的頂端。「不繼續叫個幾聲很浪費的，對吧？」

「……閉、閉嘴。」

「為什麼呢？芬克斯都不發出聲音，很安靜很無趣的。」

生理性的淚水模糊了芬克斯的視線，危橋般的理智在腸壁內的抽插和對方的手淫下斷裂，顧不得羞恥什麼的，粗喘伴著情慾的哼聲被喊出，撐開後穴的麻癢攀著脊椎往上只變成浪潮般的快感。飛坦順著後頸往下咬，小巧的齒痕有些滲了血，但現在的芬克斯已無力反抗，不斷僵硬的弓起背部，沉溺於接連不停的情慾之中。

「喜歡這樣嗎？」

他在聽到芬克斯刻意忍住發出任何聲音時不爽的嘖了聲，一雙手就這麼往胸前的敏感點摸去，比前戲剛開始更嚴厲的玩弄。果不其然又聽見了不小心拔尖的呻吟，他這才滿意的放緩攻勢。

「回答我。」他放柔了聲音在芬克斯的耳邊呢喃。「喜歡這樣嗎？」

濕軟的舌頭輕輕含住耳廓，往下慢慢地咬住耳垂。

「回答我。」飛坦又說了一次。

「喜、喜歡──！」讓他滿意的答案伴著粗喘聲音傳到飛坦耳邊，與此同時，手上傳來的是對方陰莖的疲軟。芬克斯裹滿情慾的聲音像是求饒，只不過他不太確定對方是求他停下抑或求他繼續。

飛坦這才稍微停了下來，讓身下人緩緩過於急促的呼吸。

「乖孩子。」他徹底揉亂了身下人的髮絲，瀏海造成的陰影遮去了芬克斯眼角生理性的淚水。

飛坦湊向前，在他的眼角留下一個吻。

「今天很愉快呢，芬克斯。對吧？」

「……嗯。」芬克斯將臉別過，道。

兩人就這樣相擁入眠，一覺到天明。


End file.
